erfandomcom-20200215-history
I Do
I Do is the 9th episode of the twelfth season of "E.R." It was first aired on December 1 in 2005. It was written by Lydia Woodward and directed by Gloria Muzio. Plot Gallant impulsively asks Neela to marry her that exact day, she says, "I do", but soon gets cold feet. Morris stands up to Weaver on a patients course of treatment. Luka, Sam and Clemente treat a boy who contracted HIV from his mother. Also, Abby and Luka redefine their relationship and Luka is named the new Chief of Emergency Medicine. NBC Description A NIGHT TO REMEMBER: Back from Iraq, Gallant (Sharif Atkins) surprises Neela (Parminder Nagra) by telling her he wants to take their relationship to the next level. Kovac (Goran Visnjic) and Clemente (John Leguizamo) vie for the same job making the tension between them even thicker. Meanwhile, Sam (Linda Cardellini) convinces a patient's mother to get the medical attention that her son desperately needs. Morris (Scott Grimes) shocks everyone when he stands up to Weaver (Laura Innes) during a medical procedure. Shane West, Mekhi Phifer, and Maura Tierney also star. Short summary Neela and Gallant make an impetuous decision. Weaver addresses the Kovac/Clemente rivalry for the position of Chief of Emergency Medicine, encouraging them to get along, which results in them competing to be agreeable. Morris takes a stand against Weaver regarding the best course of action during a trauma. Luka, Clemente and Sam try to convince a mother to accept treatment for her seriously ill son. Luka and Abby decide "just friends" isn't such a great idea after all. Characters * Luka Kovač * Abby Lockhart * Greg Pratt * Neela Rasgotra * Samantha Taggart * Ray Barnett * Archie Morris * Kerry Weaver Trivia * With this episode, Dr. Luka Kovac becomes the Chief of Emergency Medicine. Although Kovac has risen from most junior to most senior "attending," this is his first opportunity for promotion. He is the only long-term character on staff who completed all of his training at another hospital and was hired as an attending physician. * In this episode, we find out that Jerry is a Universal Life minister and had married many people. Quotes (Luka is singing Copacabana in the car) Abby: (laughing) Okay, well, thanks for the ride. Luka: Heh. That bad, huh? Abby: No... I would just... keep your day job. Luka: What, you never sing in your car? Even when you're alone? Abby: Sometimes I do, yeah. But you're not alone in the car. (giggles) Luka: Yeah, I know. Abby: I'm just kidding, I'm...(long pause) ... Would you like to... (Luka lunges toward her and kisses her passionately) ________________________________________ Abby: How was your little sit-down with Weaver this morning? Luka: Ah, she was telling me and Dr. Clemente how charming we are. Abby: Oh really? Luka: What, you don't think I'm charming? Abby: I think you're extremely charming. I just also think that... (Glenda interrupts with sudden movements) Luka: Whoa. Ah... She was telling us that we have to get along better, you know, be better impression to our residents and be more agreeable. Abby: Hm. Well, that's a lot to ask. Luka: What, you don't think I'm agreeable? Abby: I think you're agreeable, yeah. Luka: Yeah, you still think I'm full of sh... (Glenda smacks Abby in the head) Abby: Ow! _________________________________________ Abby: Do you think we should be doing this? Luka: I do! _________________________________________ Gallant: Come on. I think we can make it. Neela: You try running with a sari on. _________________________________________ (Luka and Abby at the bar, looking at Neela and Gallant) Abby: Ah, young love. They just have to show it off to everybody. (Turning to the bar, with drinks in hand) Luka: Here's to... discretion. Abby: Propriety. Luka: Maturity. Abby: Well... Luka: No. No, not that. __________________________________________ Abby: Dr. Kovac. Luka:(grinning) Dr. Lockhart. Abby: Luka, there's something not right about Glenda. Morris: Hey, that sounds like a movie; There's Something Not Right About Glenda, like Invasion of the Body Snatchers, shaky camera and stuff. Abby: Morris! __________________________________________ Morris: So, are you like Reverend Jerry? Jerry: Actually, I go by Father Superior. __________________________________________ Dubenko: Dr. Gallant, you know the groom isn't really supposed to see the bride on the day of the wedding. Gallant: Yeah, well we have a few details to work out. Dubenko: Nothing that can't wait I hope; Dr. Rasgotra is scrubbing in on this one. Neela: I am? Dubenko: Yeah, you did that open-lap on the paramedic in the middle of the street; I think I can trust you within the confines of a sterile operating room. __________________________________________ Gallant: When I was away. Uh. Thinking about you gave me some other place to be. Some place peaceful...where I could belong. Now, maybe...maybe all of this has been too fast and...uh...I know that's scary. And maybe I didn't ask you the right way. I just want us to be together. So I'm asking you now, Neela. Will you marry me? Will you marry me today?Category:Season 12 Category:Episodes